Amor Dolorso
by zanavalu
Summary: Despues de un desafortunado incidente, Helga decide dejar atras lo que le hace sufrir y esconder su verdadero yo ante el mundo... es por eso que esta dispuesta a superar al chico cabeza de balón... pero este no permitira que eso suceda.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Bob Pataki llego la tarde del viernes rendido del trabajo, jamás espero encontrarse con esa escena. Primero se horrorizo de ver a su querida hija en el suelo, y después la rabia se apodero de el. Se lanzo contra la mujer responsable de lo que había sucedido con su pequeña. Pero no logro llegar a ella, la mujer había salido huyendo por la puerta trasera. Estuvo mas que dispuesto a seguirla pero la débil voz de su hija le detuvo. Con cuidado levanto a la pequeña rubia, su ahora roto y maltratado listón rosa callo al suelo, sobre un pequeño charco de sangre. Bob palideció, y con rapidez subió a la niña al auto. Todo parecía en cámara lenta, cuando llego a la entrada de urgencias, y atravesó las puertas con la niña en sus brazos, en seguida un grupo de doctores y enfermeras se lanzaron hacia el. Con cuidado depositaron al a niña en una camilla y fue llevada a la sala de emergencias. Bob pataki solo podía observar aquel foco rojo con las letras E.R. que brillaban, prohibiendo su entrada. Avisando que los doctores estaban haciendo su mejor trabajo.

Los minutos parecían horas, y las horas días. Jamás había estado así de asustado. Si hubiera puesto mas atención a su pequeña… si tan solo… no hubiera supuesto que ella estaba bien al cuidado de su madre. Pero es que Helga actuaba tan autosuficiente que el creyó tristemente que no le necesitaba. Por eso le observaba de lejos, temiendo que si se acercaba de improvisto la niña le sacaría de su vida. las lagrimas salieron… ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que Helga seguía siendo una niña pequeña?

Al paso de unas horas, el foco se apago. Y enseguida un doctor salio de la sala de emergencia. Al llegar a el una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

su hija esta fuera de peligro.- dijo con suavidad. Bob sonrió, esas eran las mejores palabras que oía desde que la pesadilla comenzó.- pero; necesitamos hablar con usted. Un agente de la policía le entrevistara. – Bob asintió, eso ya se lo imaginaba.

Claro.- el gran Bob Pataki siguió al doctor hacia su oficina donde el agente le esperaba.

Después de una larga entrevista, Bob comunico lo que había pasado, como Miriam había huido, al verle llegar. El agente asintió y salio de ahí. No sin antes advertirle que en cuanto Helga estuviera recuperada le entrevistaría. Para comprobar sus palabras.

Bob no perdió tiempo y contacto a un abogado, para comenzar los tramites del divorcio.

Bob observo a su hija dormir, gracias a dios el peligro había pasado. El golpe en la cabeza había sido lo mas grave, pero ya estaba bien. Y ningún hueso había resultado dañado. Pero aun se encontraba débil por la perdida de sangre, debido a los profundos cortes que Miriam le dejo a la niña.

La mañana del sábado llego, y con ella una adolorida y adormilada Helga despertó… varios pensamientos acudieron a su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba?¿acaso estaba muerta?... un pequeño gruñido de dolor abandono sus labios, cuando intento levantarse, eso respondía su segunda pregunta, mas no la primera ¿Dónde estaba? Y como era que había sobrevivido?; Miriam no tenia intenciones de dejarla con vida., de eso estaba segura.

Una suave y varonil voz le atrajo a la realidad.

shhh… todo esta bien, Helga. Ella no esta aquí.- la chica volvió sus zafiros hacia la voz de su padre, la sorpresa lleno su ser. – creí que te perdería.- El gran Bob Pataki, el rey de los localizadores estaba llorando, lloraba por ella. Con cuidado Bob se inclino hacia su hija y deposito un calido y húmedo beso en su frente. Los ojos de Helga se cristalizaron, a diferencia de Miriam; Bob… su padre, le amaba.- perdóname Helga… siempre parecías tan independiente… mucho mas lista que Holga… que me olvide que eras una niña…

Helga se sorprendió al oír eso de Bob.- por eso te observaba de lejos…- dijo con tristeza. "¿le observaba de lejos?... el labio de Helga tembló…

todas las veces que me llamabas Holga…- murmuro la chica.- Bob sonrió.-

era para llamar tu atención… - dijo como un niño pequeño, la chica se sorprendió, después de todo era tan parecida a su padre… ella golpeaba e insultaba a Arnold para llamar su atención. Un pequeña sonrisa se apodero de su rostro.

El fin de semana transcurrió con lentitud para el gusto de Helga, Bob salía y entraba a su habitación. En una de esas , se sentó en la silla y hablo con ella.

Helga, me voy a separar de tu madre…- la chica se sorprendió.- la corte fallara a nuestro favor… y decidirá su condena, por lo que te hizo. En estos momentos la policía la esta buscando.- la rubia asintió lentamente. Entendía lo que Bob le decía.

El lunes llego en la escuela primaria 118. Phoebe llego con rapidez al salón, probablemente el profesor Simons tendría alguna noticia de Helga… estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga, en todo el fin se había tratado de comunicar pero no contestaba ni el teléfono ni su confiable radio.

Al entrar al salón todos sus amigos se sorprendieron de ver a Phoebe llegar tarde. El sr. Simons no le presto atención, ya que leía un reporte con seriedad, su rostro lucia pálido y preocupado. Pero haría lo que decía el papel, a petición del sr. Pataki.

buenos días niños.- se levanto al pizarrón. Arnold se volvió hacia el lugar de Helga, la niña no había llegado y en todo el fin de semana no le había visto. ¿le habría pasado algo malo?, el profesor observo a Arnold.- se que mas de uno de ustedes se esta preguntando por su compañera, Helga… ella se tomara unos días libres. Sus padres se están divorciando y su papa pidió permiso.- todos se miraron entre si, jamás se imaginaron que eso sucediera.

Phoebe suspiro tristemente, eso solamente aumentaba su preocupación, los padres de su mejor amiga se divorciaban, eso quería decir que Helga seria entregada a uno de ellos; pero ¿a quien?... el sr. Simons se volvió hacia el pizarrón, odiaba mentirle a sus alumnos pero había sido la propia Helga quien había pedido que nadie la viera… su padre le apoyo, si su hija no se sentía con la fortaleza para enfrentar a sus compañeros el la apoyaría.

Una semana paso desde eso, Arnold caminaba junto a Gerald. niña asiática atravesó el corredor. Seguida por su llanto.

-vamos phebs… no llores…- hablo Helga suavemente, sorprendiendo a Gerald y a Arnold. La chica no lucia su listón rosa, traía el cabello suelto. Unas vendas se asomaban por su camisa de manga larga y un pequeño manchón morado, casi verde estaba alrededor de su ojo derecho.

- pero… Helga… mirate… ¿quien te hizo esto?.- pregunto con dolor, la pequeña asiática, mientras acariciaba suavemente el moretón de Helga,

- Helga sonrió tristemente.- fue solo un accidente phebs… que no se repetirá… ya no mas…

La mirada de Arnold y de Helga se encontraron, fue entonces que el niño supo, que algo muy malo le había pasado a su compañera de clases…

Fin del capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Helga sonrio levemente mientras ignoraba al chico cabeza de balón, la realidad era que no quería verlo. Aquella semana recuperándose en el hospital, solo podía pensar lo parecidas que eran las consecuencias de amar a Arnold y amar a su madre. Ambas traían solo dolor, desengaño… y una sensación de vació al final del día. Un vació que destrozaba su alma y su corazón. Las clases siguieron normalmente. Varios chicos del salón, (entre ellos estaban Nadine, Eugene y Sid) se acercaron a ella. Helga se sorprendió al verles tan preocupados, jamás imagino que sus compañeros de clase se preocuparan por ella, una tímida sonrisa se apropio de sus labios, causando la sorpresa y sonrojo en cada uno de sus compañeros. Al final del día resultaba ser que las apariencias engañaban a todos.

en serio chicos estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparse por mi.- agradeció Helga, todos se sorprendieron y asintieron. Nadine le sonrio calidamente a Helga. La chica se sorprendió y mas lo hizo cuando la chica le envolvió en un calido abrazo. Abrazo que la rubia no respondió, mas bien se alejo de Nadine, sus ojos perdidos en los recuerdos, solo mostraban miedo y desesperación, desesperación por salir con vida… por todo era igual… la imagen de Nadine desaprecio, siendo remplazada por la imponente figura de Miriam frente a ella… Helga se sintió tan indefensa como aquella vez. Todo a su alrededor se puso borroso, la tensión fue demasiada… Helga llevo sus manos a su rostro, en una actitud defensiva mientras murmuraba una y otra vez… no por favor… no me hagas daño… La castaña se horrorizo y avanzó hacia Helga tratando de calmarla pero eso solo parecia asustar mas a la niña. Quien finalmente llego a la pared, un solo pensamiento en su cabeza… estaba atrapada… una voz a su costado le llamo calidamente.

La chica volvió su vista hacia aquella niña, sus pálidas manos le obligaron suavemente a verle frente a frente… la calida voz y la dulce mirada retrajeron a la realidad… reconociéndole al fin.

Phebs… murmuro con alivio antes de sumirse en la inconciencia.

Cuando Helga despertó estaba en la enfermería de la escuela… su vista fija en el techo, gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Mordió sus labios sintiéndose estupida, era solo una niña debilucha… ella la gran helga G. Pataki se habia convertido en una niña llorona. Con impotencia golpeo el colchón con sus manos.

Helga…- llamo una voz a su lado, larubia limpio sus lagrimas con el antebrazo, y se volvió hacia aquella voz tan familiar.

Eres tu arnold.- murmuro la chica sin emoción en su voz, sin aquel toque de ironía… sin aquella chispa que tanto le caracterizaba. Arnold sintió su corazón contraerse dolorosamente. ¿qué significaba ese tono en la voz de Helga?¿quien le habia hecho tanto daño?

¿cómo te sientes?.- pregunto el niño con un nudo en la garganta.

¿cómo me veo?.- pregunto la chica con molestia en la voz. Arnold sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, ahí estaba la Helga que el conocía.

Pues... un poco cansada.- dijo con amabilidad.- lo mejor será que descanses, tu padre no tarda en llegar.- Sabes… Nadine lo siente mucho…- agrego el chico captando nuevamente la atención de Helga, la subía le observo con un poco de interés.- No quería abandonar tu lado, pero Pheobe la convenció de que lo mejor para ti era no encontrarla aquí.- se levanto para detenerse un momento, los ojos azules de Helga observaban cada movimiento.- si necesitas hablar sabes que puedes contar con migo.

Helga desvió la mirada, ese era el mismo Arnold de siempre, el chico amable y noble que no le negaba a nadie su amistad, ni siquiera a ella. La chica movió su boca, adoptando una expresión inexplicable para el chico cabeza de balón.

Le rubio abandono la enfermería con un extraño presentimiento en su pecho. No solo era la preocupación de lo que habia sucedido con Helga, sino las consecuencias de eso, algo le decía que si no hacia algo, la perdería… el rubio sacudió su cabeza ¿perderla?. ¿por qué habría de perderla? …

El rubio se sorprendió al ver la expresión llena de preocupación de el gran Bob Pataki. Le observo entrar a la enfermería, y emparejar la puerta tras de si. Y no pudo evitar el impuso de espiar…

Helga!! Vine en cuanto me avisaron… sabia que debías descansar mas, no es necesario que pretendas estar bien… todo esto es muy duro. Esta bien si te quedas en casa a descansar mas tiempo.

La chica fijo su vista en la ventana de la enfermería, sin separarse del abrazo de su padre. Así pasaron varios minutos, Helga, se separo lentamente. Cuando su padre le dijo que irían a casa. La chica se tenso, la realidad era que no habia pisado su casa en toda la semana, vino a la escuela directo del hospital. Mordió su labio. Se rehusaba a enfrentar a su padre. El gran Bob Pataki, le tomo gentilmente del a mano, y le guió hacia la salida. La rubia fijo su vista en aquella mano, preguntándose como era posible que le sostuviera tan firmemente y a la vez fuera tan suave. Brindándole una calidez siempre anhelo tener, mas nunca espero tener. Una tenue sonrisa se instalo de sus labios, su mente alejo todo lo que le rodeaba, dejando solo a su querido padre… y a ella, en un mundo donde nadie le haria daño nuevamente. Bob le ayudo a subir a su auto, soltó suavemente su mano, la falta de calidez trajo a Helga a la realidad, miro a su padre con una mirada suplicante. Llena de temor, temor de ser abandonada, temor de que todo eso fuera un sueño. Bob le dedico una expresión llena de amor y comprensión, los ojos de Helga se humedecieron entendiendo aquella expresión, su padre nunca le abandonaría.

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por sus Reviews, talvez si le haya dado un giro a los fanfictions de Hey Arnold… pero ya verán mas adelante por que Miriam actuó de esa manera.


End file.
